The Seas of Truth
by Kait-chan
Summary: Yami and May had been friends since Yami had taken control of Ryou's body, and the two—one unknowingly—access their relationship. Random fluff, romanc-y story. [Yami-Bakura X OC/Seto Kaiba X OC]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters. Especially not Yami-Bakura or Seto Kaiba, sadly. Though, I do own my other character [OC], May, and the plot, and the idea.**

**T**he **S**eas of **T**ruth

**Y**u-**G**i-**O**h**!**

**G**enre: **F**antasy - **R**omance - **A**ngst

**R**ating: **K+**

**A**uthor's **N**ote: I thought this up randomly; I have no idea where this came from ... I wanted a sad, sappy story about how poor, evil Yami cannot get the one, normal thing he's ever wanted: Love. Sadly, I may have made the characters a little out of character in my enthusiasm... I am sorry, if so. I would love constructive criticism and the like. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading, my lovely readers.

* * *

**M**ay swung her legs underneath the bench, her fingertips tapping unsteadily on the splintery surface her hands rested on. Her light blonde hair swayed in the slight breeze, sliding against her clothed, shaded shoulders. Only slices of skin, near her neck, showed, as along with a small bra strap that hardly seemed to peek out among the shimmering pieces of fabric and pale, delicate skin. Green earrings were half hidden by her shoulder-length, glowing hair, glimmering and waving at the sun as she swayed.

Suddenly, a hand was on May's head, smoothing down the hair that stuck out randomly. She gasped, moving back. As soon as she saw the shadowed face smirking evilly at her, she relaxed and let the hand pat its way down her head, which moved to her face. Thin fingers carefully stroked down her visage and along her jawline, then stopped. The figure sat next to her, unusually silent.

"Good morning, Yami," May chirped, knocking knees with the shady man. Yami smiled one of his evil smiles and responded by touching his shoulder softly with hers. His bat-like hair was higher than usual, suggesting that he was in a relatively good mood. May had never seen the man in any less of one; he was probably scheming to steal some child's candy or something of the sort.

"And you, May." Yami replied in his dark, monotone voice. May felt the need to reach out and trace every line of his face; memorize the familiar figure in her life totally and completely. Instead, the girl clasped her hands together in her lap and made her legs stop fidgeting. There was an unhealthy silence, May realized, as she focused her eyes on a street lamp ahead and a few swallows that instantly flew away as a car roared past.

"Oh, Yami-san!" May cried, releasing her white knuckles from their strangling hold. Yami raised a thick eyebrow, directed at her cheerful face. Oblivious of the man's timid curiosity, May rattled on, "You never told me about the one you loved! I want to know more," she pleaded, looking in Yami's curiously grey-green eyes.

He smirked and looked away, shading those eyes away from her. "Oh. Her." May nodded her head enthusiastically, gleaming golden strands flying around randomly. Yami leaned a little closer to the girl, his white hair tickling her cheeks, and tucked the few strands behind her ear almost absentmindedly. "Are you sure you want hear about _her_?" His smile was almost rabid, his eyes gleaming in the shadows of their faces.

"Of course, Yami-chan!" May exclaimed as the man traced her delicate, small collarbone. Noticing that she hardly cared what he did, Yami pulled back a bit and replied, "Well, to start off, she's very delicate on the inside. Others would not think so; on the outside, she shows herself to be strong and carefree, yet I know how much she hurts inside.

"She is also very kind," Yami stopped at May's dramatic gasp, and looked up at her twinkling emerald eyes. The man smiled, wondering fruitlessly what the girl beside him was thinking.

"Yami-chan, I can't believe you! I thought you would like someone as evil—and brilliant—as you are." May added cheerfully, tilting her head to the side cutely. Yami shook his head and continued, a small, real smile on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder what makes her tick; what makes her move forward. I have made strong, unwilling victims fall to their knees and curse my name, yet... I could never break her. She stood strong, her tears as much a weapon as her love and courage. I found, quickly, that I had taken a liking to her. Do not mistake that sentence: I found her, at first, to be an amusing toy to mess around with; to play tricks on, and see how differently she reacted. Then...,"

Yami stopped, frowning uncertainly. In the middle of talking, the man had taken to stroking May's slim fingers, which rested firmly in her lap. The girl was staring intently at his face, and Yami noticed how close their faces had become; May's breath gently caressed his cheek, and the mere thought moved his eyes to her delicate, thin lips.

"Then...?" she whispered, afraid that raising her voice any louder would break the man's willingness to tell her. Yami sighed and moved away slightly, eyeing the girl's innocent smile.

"Then. I fell in love." Yami said it so calmly and so mildly, one would have thought that he was simply talking about last week's game or feeding the dog and not confessing his love for another living being. A love that he hated yet anticipated every time he opened his eyes. May pouted, having expected to hear something greater, and far more romantic than that.

"She doesn't know I love her. Nor does she love me back." Yami looked away, uncharacteristically somber and depressive. May frowned and raised a hand to comfort the man.

"Yami—"

"May-kun?"

As soon as the girl heard the familiar voice, she stood up and turned around. A boy about her age stood off to the side on the sidewalk, watching her interaction with Yami. He had brown hair and piercing navy-blue eyes that quickly lit up when he saw her, then was smothered by the need to be expressionless on the outside. His long coat flew behind him in the breeze, making him look more sinister and older than he actually was.

"Seto-kun!" May shouted joyously, running to the boy, who held his arms out, his smile dry yet wide. Her arms found their way around his neck, and his her waist. Snuggling into the boy's neck, May breathed in his all-too familiar scent. She had known him since they were children, yet it was only a few months ago that May had been able to confess her undying love for him.

"_Kaiba...Seto...please be careful. If you died... I'm not sure what I would do...without you...because..."_

_"Seto, don't you see? Don't you see the way I look at you, the way I blush whenever you look my way, the way I try to seem semi-presentable whenever you're around? Why, Seto? Why can't you see?"_

_"Seto, I...I love you! Please, don't leave me...,"_

May turned around to wave to Yami, but found that he was already gone. Frowning, she turned back to Seto and saw the hurt look in his eyes. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. He looked away, blushing, obviously not used to this level of affection.

"Did he do anything to you?" the boy asked, moving along beside his girl, who was nearly skipping with joy. May shook her head as shivers raced around the places the man's slender fingers had touched. Although Yami probably thought she didn't notice, May knew how much the man cared with his gentle touches and heart-churning gestures. It made her smile. She had a brilliant friend.

"No. He would never do that to me. Besides, he's in love with someone else."


End file.
